Infime Espérance
by Ruines
Summary: Quatre est un bellâtre.Néanmoins,il s'avère être plus lubrique qu'il n'y parait,incapable d'aimer.Jusqu'au jour de la signature du contrat de fusion de son entreprise avec celle d'un autre...[yaoï][FINI]
1. chapitre1

Titre :

Auteur :Ruines

Email

Auteur : Ruines

Source :Gundam Wing

Genre :AU , Yaoï , OOC de Quatre…

Rating : G en général et peut-être PG-13 pour le vocabulaire du début.

Résumé : Quatre est un bellâtre d'une beauté dangereuse. La plupart des personnes le côtoyant le croient inoffensif du fait de son visage d'ange, néanmoins il s'avère être plus lubrique qu'il n'y paraît, incapable d'aimer, jusqu'au jour de la signature du contrat de fusion de son entreprise avec celle d'un autre…

Cette fic ne devrait pas comporter plus de 3 chapitres, 5 grand maximum.

J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira !!!Bonne lecture pour toutes personnes qui s'y aventure…

**-Infime Espérance-** chapitre I

Dans le building Winner, les salariés étaient repartis dans les étages selon leurs grades et leurs importances dans la société. De se fait, plus les étages augmentaient et plus les salariés étaient bien payés.

Au point dans arriver au bureau le plus luxueux du bâtiment, le bureau du grand patron.

Après l'ascension de près de cinquante étages, après avoir traversé de nombreux couloirs aux murs plus immaculés les uns que les autres, et après avoir passé une splendide et épaisse porte en chêne se tenait enfin un bureau aux allures de petit appartement.

De taille tout bonnement inconcevable pour un simple bureau, il était néanmoins décoré avec beaucoup de goût.

En face de la porte d'entrée faisant aussi office de sortie, se tenait un immense bureau en yeuse sur lequel était ranger et ordonné bon nombre de dossiers aux noms plus imprononçables les uns que les autres ainsi qu'une boite à cigare et quelques stylo marqué au nom de l'entreprise, puis, derrière se trouvait un gros fauteuil sur roulette en cuir noir, ainsi qu'une baie vitrée recouvrant l'intégralité du mur face à la porte donnant sur une vue d'une beauté insoupçonnée, sur la ville de Kokubo sur l'île de Kyushu. Etant en plein milieu de l'après midi un mois de mai, le soleil était placé hautement semblant surveiller chaque parcelle de la ville et éclairant bien plus cette pièce qu'une autre du bâtiment puisqu'elle se trouvait être plus haute, on pouvait aussi entendre si l'on tendait bien l'oreille quelques oiseaux chantant quelques étages plus bas, puis bien entendu, il y avait une vue imprenable sur l'un des plus beau et riche parc de Kokubo fleurie de toute part par de somptueux cerisiers, mais aussi par quelques arbustes taillés sévèrement et un petit pont de couleur rouge vive traversant fièrement une petite rivière d'une profondeur insondable. Néanmoins, malgré ce tableau idyllique les stores du bureau étaient tirés afin de ne faire passer dans la pièce que quelques raies de lumière.

Si on observait de plus près la pièce nous pourrions distinguer sur la droite de la porte emmêlés l'uns a l'autres deux jeunes personnes se caressant, s'embrassant et se déshabillant hâtivement, sûrement de peur d'être surprises. Si nous regardions d'encore plus près nous verrions que ces deux personnes étaient toutes deux de sexe masculin, et qu'elles étaient nonchalamment allongées sur un sofa de cuir noir comme les cheveux d'un des deux protagonistes. Nous verrions aussi que l'autre protagoniste partageant les caresses n'était autre que le grand patron de l'entreprise, Quatre Raberba Winner.

Celui-ci était littéralement affalé sur le sofa, le jeune homme aux cheveux noir de jais sur lui, lui prodiguant une multitude de caresses sûrement plus agréables les unes que les autres.

Monsieur Winner s'exprimait par toutes sortes de sons de gorges incompréhensibles pour la majeure partie des humains vivant au Japon bien que parlant la même langue. Néanmoins son partenaire de jeu avait l'air de comprendre la totalité de ces sons puisqu'il y répondait par de semblable le faisant en pousser d'encore plus fort tout droit venu du tréfonds de sa gorge. De ces sons indéniablement formés par le plaisir ressortaient quelques fois, certains murmure un peu plus humain dont certaines pouvant même s'apparenter à tes supplications ou à des prénoms murmurés avec beaucoup de sensualité.

Le silence pesant de la pièce était donc comblée par des murmures, des gémissements et toutes sortent d'appel, mais aussi par de nombreux bruits de froissement de vêtements qu'on essayait désespérément de retiré sans pour autant les déchirer.

Après un soupir plus puissant que les autres présentant plus les traits d'un grognement, tout bruit fut suspendu pendant que le jeune homme à la peau brune aillant des traits asiatiques toujours empreints de tendresse se blottie dans les bras pales et fins du jeune dirigeant.

Celui-ci releva le menton du bel asiatique et l'embrassa à pleine bouche sans aucune considération ni aucune douceur, bien au contraire, il lui donna un baiser brusque. Il mordilla violemment la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme sur lui, le faisant gémir de douleur, puis le repoussa sans ménagement sur le sofa.

Il se leva pour s'accroupire quelques pas plus loin afin de prendre dans la poche intérieure de sa veste un paquet de cigarette dont il en sortie une qu'il porta à ses lèvres, il l'alluma avec empressement et tira une longue bouffée. Se relevant avec souplesse sur ces deux pieds il revint s'asseoir sur le sofa s'écroulant à moitié, aussi dépourvu de vêtements que le jour de sa naissance.

Portant une nouvelle fois la cigarette a ses lèvres il en tira une nouvelle bouffée avant de se baisser et de l'écraser contre le cendrier de porcelaine posé sur une petite table basse en face du canapé.

Se relavant une fois de plus et ne faisant nullement attention aux regards jetés par l'asiatique il se mis en devoir de retrouver chacun de ses vêtements. Voyant que le jeune homme nu comme un vers était toujours assis simplement sur son canapé et ne déniait bouger Quatre, ne prenant même pas la peine de se retourner vers lui, lui dit d'une voie ironique et moqueuse :

-Bouge ton auguste postérieur Wufei, j'ai un rendez-vous à 15 heures.

Quelque peu surpris par les paroles de son amant, Wufei ne réagie pas pensant à une plaisanterie de mauvais goût certes mais une plaisanterie quand même. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception quand le jeune Winner réitéra ses paroles mais d'un ton plus dur :

-Bouge-toi de là!

Ne réagissant toujours pas, trop choqué par les paroles de son ami, il ne vit pas venir la claque s'abattre violemment contre sa joue dans un bruit sec.

-Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris dans la phrase « bouge-toi »? C'est quand même pas trop compliqué, je ne crois pas que se soit en dehors de tes compétences. Si?

-Que…non mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me gifler comme ça ? Si t'as des pulsions sadomasochistes a assouvir y'a des maisons spéciales pour ça ! Et puis y'en a marre, merde ! J'suis pas une pute ! Tu viens pas me prendre quand tu veux et me jeter une fois que tu t'es vidé. T'as qu'a me payer pendant que tu y es ? !

-Wu amour, notre relation est purement sexuelle, tu le sais bien. Et si pour que nous couchions ensemble et que tu te la ferme il faut que je te paye alors très bien je te payerais.

-Merde Quatre, tu fais vraiment chier ! T'as vraiment trop changé ! Ah…tu peux avoir l'air doux comme un agneau pour signer tes contrats de merde mais une fois émoustillé plus rien ne te retiens, t'es pire qu'une bête…

-Tutu tut…mon ange, tu sais que tu es vraiment vulgaire quand tu t'y mets ? Toutes ces saletés ne te vont vraiment pas, toi le grand, le beau, l'intelligent écrivain, philosophe et politicien Wufei Chang profère des injures de basses catégories…ça a beau être très existant ça n'en reste pas moins de vilaine chose. Maintenant dépêche-toi parce que j'ai vraiment un rendez-vous.

-…T'as quand même pas oublié que je suis ton petit copain ? J'suis pas une poupée ! Sa va faire deux mois qu'ont s'étaient pas vus, et encore seulement parce que je prends sur mon temps pour venir te voir. Alors que tu soit très occupé je peux très bien comprendre, parce que je suis dans la même galère mais putain tu peux bien prendre un après midi de ton temps si précieux pour qu'on soit un peu ensemble. J'ai pas envie d'être avec un mec qui ne m'accorde que quinze minutes entre deux rendez-vous tous les deux mois, seulement pour se faire une petite sauterie ! «Wufei proféra ces phrases sans reprendre une seules fois son souffle, il arriva donc a la fin de son récit la voix basse et le souffle coupé »

Quatre le fixa quelques instant un sourire germant sur ses lèvres à chaque mot sortant de sa bouche, puis il se détourna et fini d'attacher correctement sa chemise, veillant à ce que lundi ne soit pas boutonné avec mardi. Il lissa quelques peu son pantalon et tamponna brièvement son postérieur tentant de se débarrasser de la poussière s'y étant attachée. Puis, calmement et lentement il partie s'asseoir derrière son bureau sur son fauteuil de cuir. Attendant que Wufei se soit rhabiller convenablement, il appuya sur une des touches de son combiné pour tomber directement sur son secrétaire personnelle :

-Faites traîner mon rendez-vous de quinze heures quelques minutes, j'ai quelques affaires a régler.

-Bien monsieur Winner. « répondis stoïquement une voie grave et sensuelle indéniablement masculine »

Puis, il r'appuya sur une autre touche afin de bloquer ses appels.

Il releva son visage, pour se trouver nez a nez un Wufei furibond et étant sans aucuns doutes dans une colère noire. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire mentalement fasse à ce visage d'ordinaire si calme et lisse, qui après en était littéralement altéré par la colère, si ses yeux pouvaient jeter des balles il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il en serait criblé.

-Quelques affaires à régler, hein ? C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi Winner ? Quelques affaires a régler … « demanda Wufei d'une voix dangereuse »

-Ecoute Wufei, j'ai un rendez-vous d'une extrême importance, si tu veux qu'on se voit plus souvent tu n'as qu'as prendre un rendez-vous, mon secrétaire se fera un plaisir de te trouver une heure ou deux qui te conviendront parfaitement.

-Tu te fou de ma gueule en plus ? Tu sais quoi ? Je vais sortir de ton bureau et me taper le premier mec a mon goût qui me passe sous la main histoire de me défouler un peu. Ok ? Comme ça je ferais profiter de mon auguste fessier à d'autres personnes .

-Personne ne te retient amour. « lança Quatre avec un sourire vainqueur »

Wufei, complètement hors de lui, que le petit blond se moque ainsi de lui, frappa de toutes ses forces contre le bureau en yeuse, et partie sans se retourner ni prendre la peine de refermer la porte en chêne.

Il revint tout de même sur ses pas et passant rapidement sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, dit sournoisement a Quatre :

-Finalement, mes connaissances avaient bien raison Quatre, tu n'es qu'une personne obscène et sans cœur, tu périras en enfer avec tous tes semblables. Au moins tu te sentiras moins seul.

-Je leurs dirais bonjour de ta part Wu-amour.

-Va au diable Quatre, tu me fais pitié. « dit-il en reniflant dédaigneusement et en claquant violemment la porte »

Se retrouvant seul, Quatre, appuya pensivement ses coudes sur son bureau affichant un sourire fier.

Ce re-concentrant sur la future fusion qui devait avoir lieu avec l'une des plus grandes entreprises du Japon, il décida de se préparer plus ou moins en rangeant sommairement son bureau pour qu'il paraisse plus ordonnée qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il se repassa en tête les grandes lignes du contrat. Près à engloutir une entreprise de plus. Le fait était, que là, se n'était nullement une petite entreprise de base qu'il rachetait rapidement ou pour les patrons les plus coriaces, il sortait un speech préparé sur mesure afin de flatter son interlocuteur qui finissait toujours par céder.

Les affaires ne sont qu'hypocrisie, soigneusement enveloppées par des hypocrites, pour des hypocrites.

Il avait déjà rencontré le patron des entreprises « Wing et cie », celle avec la quel devait avoir lieu la fusion et il avait été une fois de plus bien déçu, car il se retrouvait une fois de plus en présence d'un vieil homme vicieux le détaillant sans gène.

Se disant cela, il ne vit pas entrer silencieusement un jeune homme au trait asiatique, au corps élancé mais néanmoins musclé, aillant sur le haut de la tête une petite tignasse de couleur brune, la peau bien pâle pour un oriental, et de somptueux yeux outremer. Le tout mis parfaitement en valeur par un costume noir et bleu le seyant à merveille. Voyant, que le bellâtre qu'était Quatre Winner n'avait pris garde de sa présence il se fit donc un devoir de se faire remarquer en toussant exagérément.

Relevant brusquement les yeux vers la personne s'étant permis d'entrée dans son bureau sans son autorisation, il ne put dire mot car la parole lui fut enlevée par l'adonise se tenant devant lui.

Celui-ci lui tendit sa main gauche s'attendant certainement a ce que Quatre en fasse de même.

-Monsieur Yuy. « dit-il d'une voix suave »

-Il doit y avoir une erreur monsieur. Monsieur Yuy est un vieil homme décrépit au regard lubrique, alors que vous, vous m'en avait l'air bien loin.

Monsieur Yuy, leva imperceptiblement un sourcil, avant de sourire franchement devant la description que ce monsieur Raberba Winner venait de faire de son cher père. Certes une description courte, mais tout à fait juste. Voyant qu'il ne comprendrait pas de lui-même il s'aventura dans ses explications.

-Monsieur mon père, est alité pour une période indéterminée sa santé physique se dégradant, sa secrétaire était censée vous prévenir de ma venue mais je vois qu'elle ne s'est pas donnée cette peine. Si vous le voulez bien, vous n'avez qu'a téléphoner au bureau de mon père pour avoir confirmation de ma venue.

-Oui, je préférerais si vous ni voyez pas d'inconvénient.

-Nullement.

Tapant sur la touche lui permettant de joindre son secrétaire il lui demanda donc de composer le numéro du bureau de monsieur Yuy et de lui passer la personne en ligne, ce qu'il fit. Il se retrouva donc, quelques instant plus tard en ligne directement avec la secrétaire personnelle de celui-ci, qui lui indiqua que monsieur Yuy était bel et bien alité et que son fil serait donc au rendez-vous pour le remplacer. Il raccrocha calmement ayant eu vérification des dires de monsieur Yuy JR, il regarda fébrilement celui-ci et lui souri gentiment.

-Veuillez m'excuser pour cette méprise.

-Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, vous ne pouviez deviner ce que la secrétaire de père était censée vous dire. « répondit avec beaucoup de douceur monsieur Yuy »

Se relevant de son siège, Quatre contourna son bureau pour se retrouver fasse à son « rendez-vous » de quinze heures. Il lui tendit sa main droite en se présentant :

-Quatre Raberba Winner. « dit-il fièrement »

Son père lui avait toujours dit, que lors d'affaires, il fallait impérativement qu'il se présente sous son nom complet, peut-être pour impressionner quelques peu son adversaire, qui n'avait nullement l'air impressionné soit dit en passant .

-Heero Nell's Mac-Gowan Cost Yuy.

Peut-être était-ce la raison pour la quel il n'était nullement impressionné. Son nom était bien plus long que le sien, il ne put que se continuer de sourire, faisant comme-ci ce nom bien plus long que le sien ne le gênait nullement, alors qu'il en était tout autre, il comprenait à présent le malaise des personnes se trouvant face à lui quand il débitait fièrement son nom .

-Bien monsieur Yuy, je suppose que si vous étés ici, c'est que vous êtes totalement au courant de l'affaire, des compromis de chaque entreprise, et des réglages ultérieurs ?

-Tout à fait. Puise-que nous serons amenés à travailler ensemble dorénavant, j'ai cru bon d'explorer en détailles vos comptes, recettes, dépenses, ainsi que le travail produit par votre entreprise.

-Je doute que les livrets de compte de mon entreprise soit passionnant…enfin…il y a t-il quelques choses qui ne vous a convenu ou sur laquelle il faudrait que je revienne ?

-Du tout. Tout ma semblé parfait et maîtrisé d'une main de maître.

-Il reste tout de même un point sur lequel votre père et moi ne trouvions de terrain d'entente. Il s'agit du nom que prendra notre entreprise après la fusion. Il m'avait belle et bien proposé plusieurs idées pas mauvaises mais qui ne me plaisais guerre. Du coup nous ne nous sommes donc pas décidés. Etant donné que vous êtes le digne héritier peut-être auriez-vous aussi quelques idée ?

-Et bien…tout dépend de ce qui vous plairez, il existe toutes sortes de nom qui tous seraient appropriés pour notre entreprise…est ce que vous seriez intéressé par un nom japonais ? Ou bien cherchez-vous quelques chose de plus…occidental ?

-Je pense qu'un nom japonais mettrait plus en confiance les consommateurs, qu'un nom occidental…vous ne croyez pas ?

-Si, bien entendu…alors…

C'est ainsi que s'écoulèrent deux heures entières de recherche intensive afin de définir le nom approprié a leur société commune. Après de longue heure de dure réflexion et des centaines de mot ou phrase japonaise proposés, c'est heureux qu'ils conclurent tous deux avoir enfin trouvé la perle parmi les perles.

-« Tenchi »

A suivre… 

Vala…un chapitre de bouclé. Le prochain très prochainement je l'espère !!!En espérant que sa vous aura plus…

Passez tous d'excellente fêtes de fin d'année.

Et surtout, bonne et heureuse année 2005, tous mes vœux.

Poutous.

Ruines. 3


	2. chapitre2

Titre :

Auteur :Ruines

Email

Auteur : Ruines

Source :Gundam Wing

Genre :AU , Yaoï , OOC de Quatre…

Rating : G en général et peut-être PG-13 pour le vocabulaire du début.

Résumé : Quatre est un bellâtre d'une beauté dangereuse. La plupart des personnes le côtoyant le croient inoffensif du fait de son visage d'ange, néanmoins il s'avère être plus lubrique qu'il n'y paraît, incapable d'aimer, jusqu'au jour de la signature du contrat de fusion de son entreprise avec celle d'un autre…

Cette fic ne devrait pas comporter plus de 3 chapitres, 5 grand maximum.

J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira !!!Bonne lecture pour toutes personnes qui s'y aventure…

**_-_Infime Espérance_-_**_ chapitre II_

**Six mois plus tard**

Quatre marchait en long et en large dans son bureau depuis bientôt quinze minutes. A bout de patience il franchit la courte distance le menant à son téléphone et d'un geste brusque appuya sur l'interphone. Il tomba en communication directe avec Trowa et aboya :

-Il n'est toujours pas là ?

-Non Quatre. Toujours pas. Tu sais bien que se n'est pas la peine de m'appeler sans cesse, dès qu'il mettra un pied dans le bâtiment, tu seras bien entendu le premier au courant.

-…

-Rassuré ? « demanda Trowa d'une voie taquine»

-hum…tu ne veux pas venir me masser ? J'ai besoin de me détendre. « susurra sensuellement Quatre»

-Quatre… « fit-il sur un ton plein de reproche »

-Je t'en pris Trowa, vien.

Il fit taire la conversation d'un geste prompt. Puis déposa ses coudes sur le bord de son bureau et reposa lourdement sa tête entre ses mains soupirant d'inconfort et de frustration. Fermant brièvement les yeux, il n'eut le temps de se reposer que déjà quelques coups brefs avaient été frappés à la porte de son bureau. Relevant quelques peu les yeux, il put apercevoir dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte deux perles vert-de-gris de toutes beauté le fixant gentiment.

Trowa sourit et avança calmement d'un pas assuré vers le bureau de Quatre.

Il survint agilement derrière le bureau et le fauteuil, et chacune de ses longues et fines mains finrent se fondre respectivement sur une épaule de Quatre. Appuyant par des gestes assurés sur certains nœuds de sa nuque, il entendit rapidement celui-ci réagir favorablement à son massage, par de petits gémissements de contentements. Baissant quelques peu la tête, Quatre permit ainsi un meilleur accès à la base de son cou à Trowa où celui-ci traça du bout des doigts de fines arabesques.

Posant fébrilement ses propres mains sur celle de Trowa, il les caressa doucement, avant de les faire passer d'un geste gracieux au-dessus de sa tête et de se retourner dans un même mouvement. Il garda précieusement les mains de Trowa dans les siennes, et le fixa intensément de ses deux prunelles turquoise. D'un geste qui se voulait sensuelle il approcha lentement les mains de sa bouche et les baisa furtivement, puis avec plus de voracité lécha avidement les doigts avant d'en engloutir un et de le sucer de manière obscène, tout en continuant à fixer Trowa des yeux, qui ne semblait nullement surpris du geste de son employeur et meilleur ami. Il remonta l'une de ses mains pour la poser sur une partie stratégique de l'anatomie de Trowa. Celui-ci ne s'en offusqua pas, il fit juste un regard désolé a l'encontre de Quatre et dit d'une voie morne :

-Arrête de te faire du mal Quatre. Si tu continue dans cette voie tu sais très bien ce qu'il va arriver. Je ne veux pas que sa se reproduise. Alors s'il te plait arrête.

Quatre lâcha les mains de Trowa et fit une mine désolée.

-J'en ai marre Trowa, tu peux comprendre ça tout de même. Ce qu'il s'est passé hier…je... je le voulais vraiment, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il a réagis ainsi…ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me repousse, mais…mais c'est bien la première fois que sa me fait autant de mal. Je pensais que c'était ce qu'il voulait enfin, on c'était rapproché…alors je croyais que…

Flash-back 

Cela faisait déjà quatre semaines qu'Heero et Quatre s'étaient parfaitement intégrés l'un a l'autre, peut être même trop d'ailleurs, au vue des commérages qui se voulaient discrets, mais qui ne l'étaient décemment pas. Heero traversa prestement le couloir immaculé le menant à son bureau et eu l'heureuse surprise d'y trouver la personne qu'il côtoyait après-en tous les jours paisiblement assisse sur le bord de son bureau.

Un doux visage aux traits fins et à la peau claire, de soyeux cheveux grège chatoyant, une somptueuse paire de yeux cæruleum qui le fixaient gentiment, un adorable nez en trompette et pour conclure cette œuvre d'art, de fines lèvres rosée s'étirant en un fin sourire accueillant, le tout parfaitement emballé dans un élégant costume noir. Les lèvres se courbèrent largement pour émettre, d'une voie calme et mélodieuse, quelques mot a l'encontre du nouveau venu :

-Bonjours Heero.

-Bonjours Quatre.

Il se décala de l'entrebâillement de la porte pour laisser entrer un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année coiffé d'une queue de cheval blondoyant dont deux mèches épaisses en ressortait pour encadrer son visage anguleux, une peau d'albâtre douce et sucrée, un corps de rêve et d'étonnant yeux indigo coruscant. Il était habillé d'un jeans fuligineux serré, d'un sous-pull fin a manche longue, et portait au bras gauche un long trench-coat sombre. Il fixa intensément Quatre et lui souri tendrement.

-Quatre, je te présente Duo Maxwell, mon secrétaire, je t'avais prévenu qu'il n'arriverait que dans quelques semaines encore, mais les affaires qu'il devait régler avec mon père se sont conclu plus…rapidement que prévu.

-Monsieur Maxwell. « lançant poliment Quatre en s'approchant et lui serrant la main »

-Monsieur Raberba Winner, c'est un honneur. Heero me vantait vos mérites a chacune des conversations téléphoniques que nous avions.

-Oh, vraiment ? J'en suis étonné. « Di-il en regardant Heero dans le blanc des yeux »

Tous trois sourirent calmement, et ne virent pas pénétrer dans le bureau une chevelure caramel, portant un costume gris clair le seyant à merveille. Celle-ci se stoppa a l'entrée de la porte, un gros dossier entre ses mains. Doucement il toussa pour marquer sa présence. Les trois personnes déjà présente dans la pièce se retournèrent vivement et firent face à Trowa.

-Bonjours. « Dit-il stoïquement comme a son habitude, mais d'une voie pleine de sensualité »

Duo paru surpris quelques secondes, puis, se ressaisissant, souri et s'approcha d'une démarche féline, il se stoppa net devant Trowa, et lui demanda gentiment, passant langoureusement sa langue sur ces lèvres:

-Ces dossiers sont à Monsieur Yuy ?

-Oui. « répondit dédaigneusement Trowa »

-Je suis son secrétaire il est donc de mon devoir de les prendre, vous permettez ? « Dit-il en affichant un sourire charmeur et en avançant ses mains près de celle de Trowa, pour récupérer la pile de dossiers »

Trowa, lâcha prestement les dossiers dans les mains de son homologue avant qu'elles n'entrent en contact avec celle de celui-ci. Puis, s'adressant directement a Quatre, il lui dit qu'il avait une chose a faire, et il tourna les talons pour quitter le bureau de Monsieur Yuy. Duo réagit rapidement, il alla déposer les dossiers sur le bureau d'Heero ainsi que son trench-coat sur le fauteuil et lui dit qu'il avait lui aussi quelques chose d'urgent à faire, avant de quitter rapidement à son tour le bureau.

Il aperçut Trowa pénétrer dans l'ascenseur et arriva tout juste a passer les portes avant qu'elles ne se referment sur lui. Trowa sembla surpris, puis s'adressa sèchement a Duo :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais _ici_ Duo ?

-Hum…amour, moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir. « s'exclama Duo en taquinant du bout des doigts les avants bras croisés de son semblable par de douces caresses »

-Arrête ça Duo. Je croyais que c'était clair entre nous. C'est pourtant toi qui as instauré ses absurdes limites, alors fou moi la paix, suis-je clair ?

-Trowa…je t'en pris…pardonne moi. Tu sais bien que ce n'était pas une bonne période pour moi. Je m'étais engueulé avec mon meilleur ami, et perdu mes parents adoptifs et mes demi-sœurs dans l'accident. Du coup, j'ai fait un p'tit dépression et puis tu m'as quitté. Sa n'allait vraiment pas dans ma tête. Mais Heero est revenu vers moi, et maintenant tout va pour le mieux. Je t'ai recherché, mais je ne suis pas arrivé à remonter jusqu'à toi, si j'avais su que j'allais te trouver au Japon, crois-moi que je serais venu retrouver Heero plus…

-Tu parle toujours autant Duo, mais se ne sont que des mots comme toujours ! Pourquoi tu cherche à te justifier ? De toutes façons tu ne représente plus _rien_ pour moi ! « le coupa brusquement et durement Trowa »

Duo senti les larmes monter à ses yeux sous ses mots durs qu'il ne s'attendait décemment pas a recevoir. Les yeux embués il se retourna et fit dos à Trowa. Celui-ci s'en voulu énormément de ses mots se rappelant dans quel état il avait laissé son amant il y a deux ans. Il posa lentement une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Duo pour le faire se retourner, et reçu de plein fouet sa peine, voyant ses yeux rieurs rougis et bouffis par ses pleurs. Il entoura tendrement la frêle silhouette de Duo et le laissa se lover amoureusement contre son torse pour y pleurer toutes les larmes qu'il avait cumulé. Il passa affectueusement ses mains sur le dos de Duo, et fit de lent va et viens le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Aucuns d'eux n'avaient pris conscience que l'ascenseur était a présent à l'étage désiré, les portes ouvertes, et que quelques curieux fixaient d'un regard avide la scène, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi le secrétaire personnel de Monsieur Winner avait la tête fixée dans une somptueuse chevelure, et caressait tendrement la personne se trouvant dans ses bras, indéniablement masculine.

L'agent de sécurité voyant l'amassement se dirigea prestement pour disperser la foule et comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de distinguer à son tour, un couple mêlé dans l'ascenseur. Apercevant Trowa, il tenta d'appeler celui-ci :

-Monsieur Barton ? « Voyant Trowa relever ses deux prunelles il continua calmement » nous sommes au rez-de-chaussée, pourriez vous sortir afin que d'autres personnes puise emprunter l'ascenseur, s'il vous plait?

-Hum…oui bien sur, pardonnez-moi.

-Ce n'est rien.

Puis l'agent reparti a son poste.

Trowa décolla imperceptiblement le corps de Duo de lui et parla d'une voie doucereuse :

-Duo, viens, on ne peut pas rester ici tout de même. Tu veux qu'on sorte un peu ?

Duo acquiesça vivement. Il essuya les quelques larmes encore au coin de ses yeux et passa de façon possessive son bras autour de la taille de son amant retrouvé.

-Merci Trowa, merci de me croire, merci de m'écouter et de me redonner ma chance.

Trowa souri, et déposa calmement ses lèvres sur celle de Duo. Il passa sensuellement sa langue sur le coin gauche de la bouche de Duo, pour se retrouver au coin droit. Puis, se décollant, il baissa les paupières close de Duo et dit tendrement :

-De toute façon, je n'aurais jamais pu te voir tous les jours et te résister. Je t'aimais, je t'aime, et je crois bien que je t'aimerais, et ce, pour toujours.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau d'Heero. Quatre et lui-même discutaient poliment sur certains point d'un futur contrat dit 'important'.

Heero était confortablement assis sur son fauteuil de cuir blanc que Quatre lui avait offert, il y a de cela quelques jours. Il savourait la fraîcheur de la matière, tout en écoutant d'une oreille discrète, son esprit s'étant arrêté à « il faut qu'on mette parfaitement au point ce contrat Heero, si on ne veut pas se retrouver dans une position désagréable ». Position désagréable, ce mot l'avais fait sourire sur le coup, mais maintenant, dans ses songes, il tachait de trouver toutes les positions 'agréable' et imaginable qui plairait à Quatre.

Il rougit violemment, se rendant compte du caractère obscène que prenaient ses pensées.

Il tenta vainement de reprendre la cour de la conversation, mais Quatre avait déjà remarqué son absence. Il contourna furtivement le bureau et vint se placer derrière Heero. Il lui susurra alors tout près de l'oreille :

-Est-ce que tout va bien Heero ?

Heero senti un frisson parcourir tout son corps sous le doux souffle de son homologue. Il tourna alors son visage vers Quatre et le rassura sur son état d'un sourire.

Quatre remarqua la chair de poule qui était survenu après ses paroles et tenta donc le tout pour le tout, à savoir, de déposer sensuellement ses lèvres sur celle de son associé. Ayant peu de patience, sa langue glissa par l'ouverture des lèvres, et chercha à tâtons sa semblable. Le baiser devint vite torride, et Quatre empoigna la chevelure d'Heero pour que celui-ci dégage une partie de son cou. S'asseyant sans gène à califourchon sur son adjoint, Monsieur Winner, calqua de vague mouvement de va et vient avec ses hanches et lécha avidement la partie palpitante du cou d'Heero. Celui-ci gémi en sentant le membre tendu de Quatre sur le sien. S'accrochant désespérément aux épaules de son partenaire, Heero essaya de défaire les boutons de la chemise en satin de Quatre, mais l'empressement et ses mains tremblante n'aidant pas, il fini par arracher sauvagement les boutons pour avoir un accès libre au torse imberbe de son amant. Il passa langoureusement ses mains sur celui-ci à la recherche de ses tétons, qu'ils fit rouler entre son pouce et son index, pinçant et malmenant amoureusement ceux-ci du bout des doigts. Sa chevelure enfin libérée des mains savantes de son partenaire, il put plonger son visage sur le torse de celui-ci, léchant chaque parcelle de peau, puis suçota tendrement une petite perle de chair. Pendant ce temps, Quatre s'affairait à défaire la braguette de son pantalon ainsi que les boutons de sa chemise.

La pièce était emplie de gémissement et de paroles saccadées, plus torrides et éloquentes les unes que les autres. Quatre rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille d'Heero et glissa vicieusement sa langue sur le lobe avant de murmurer suavement :

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça.

-Hum…tu n'es pas le seul…

Reprenant le fil de leurs gestes, ils n'entendirent et ne virent entrer la standardiste, qui, apercevant la scène se fondit en excuse avant de faire demi-tour et de refermer soigneusement la porte.

Cassé dans son élan, Heero paru reprendre ses esprits et repoussa brutalement Quatre contre le bureau. Reboutonnant sa chemise, son pantalon, et ramassant sa veste qui était tombé à terre dans leur empressement, il quitta son bureau sous le regard incrédule de Quatre, qui ne comprenait décemment rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il y a quelques secondes, il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde, entouré d'une chaleur chimérique, et maintenant, il n'était plus qu'un patron vide et gelé, ressentant la morsure du froid dû a l'absence de son partenaire.

Il avait espéré toute la journée qu'Heero revienne, et en fin d'après-midi avait même téléphoné à certaines personnes susceptibles de le renseigner, mais rien, Heero, n'était en vue de personne. Il appela donc Trowa en renfort, ayant besoin de la présence de son ami, celui-ci accouru sous le ton inquiet et triste de Quatre.

Il lui appris, qu'il savait qu'Heero allait bien, puisqu'il y a cinq heures, il avait appelé Duo pour venir le retrouver chez lui ayant besoin « d'aide » au plus vite. La journée s'était donc calmement fini, mais l'aire maussade de Quatre ne s'était pas transformé le lendemain.

Il cherchait vainement Heero, qui n'était toujours pas arrivé. Et avait appelé une fois de plus Trowa à la rescousse.

-J'en ai marre Trowa, tu peux comprendre ça tout de même. Ce qu'il s'est passé hier…je... je le voulais vraiment, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il a réagis ainsi…ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me repousse, mais…mais c'est bien la première fois que sa me fait autant de mal. Je pensais que c'était ce qu'il voulait enfin, on c'était rapproché…alors je croyais que…

-Calme-toi Quatre, tu as appris à le connaître. Tu sais bien qu'il n'est jamais au bureau avant 8h30, il est à peine 8h20, il ne va sûrement pas tarder. Prend ton mal en patience.

-Si c'est moi que vous attendiez, je suis là. « prononça calmement Heero »

La main gauche sur la hanche, appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte, vêtu d'un costume noir, et tenant sa veste par la main, un sourire insolent aux lèvres. Il se retourna et parti en direction de son bureau, derrière lui se tenait Duo, qui envoya un baisé par les airs en direction de Trowa et murmura du bout des lèvres :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en occupe.

A suivre… 

#°-°# Merci de lire cette fanfic.

Poutous à vous toutes et à tous.

Ruines.


	3. chapitre3

Titre :

Auteur :Ruines

Email

Auteur : Ruines

Source :Gundam Wing

Genre :AU , Yaoï , OOC de Quatre…

Rating : G en général et peut-être PG-13 pour le vocabulaire du début.

Résumé : Quatre est un bellâtre d'une beauté dangereuse. La plupart des personnes le côtoyant le croient inoffensif du fait de son visage d'ange, néanmoins il s'avère être plus lubrique qu'il n'y paraît, incapable d'aimer, jusqu'au jour de la signature du contrat de fusion de son entreprise avec celle d'un autre…

Cette fic ne devrait pas comporter plus de 3 chapitres, 5 grand maximum.

J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira !!!Bonne lecture pour toutes personnes qui s'y aventure…

Réponse reviews anonymes(laissez vos e-mail, comme ça je vous réponds en privé! - )

**KASU : **Un peu tendu…oui…c'est le mot juste ! Je te remercie pour cette gentille review (un peu d'encourage en plus ça fait pas de mal !!!!hihihi…) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, bonne lecture !Poutous !

**_-_Infime Espérance_-_**_ chapitre III_

-Si c'est moi que vous attendiez, je suis là. « _prononça calmement Heero_ »

La main gauche sur la hanche, appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte, vêtu d'un costume noir, et tenant sa veste par la main, un sourire insolent aux lèvres. Il se retourna et parti en direction de son bureau, derrière lui se tenait Duo, qui envoya un baisé par les airs en direction de Trowa et murmura du bout des lèvres :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en occupe.

Choqué était un mot faible pour d'écrire la mine de Quatre, il était…furieux…ou fiévreux, peut être les deux, oui, sûrement les deux…

D'un geste prompt, il pris le même chemin qu'Heero et Duo avaient emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt, Trowa le rejoint rapidement et essaya de le calmer, de lui expliquer que Duo allait s'en occuper, qu'il devait se calmer auparavant, mais Quatre avait beau être plus frêle que lui, il n'en restait pas moins un homme, et un homme énervé au caractère impétueux.

Duo ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire, quand Heero lui avait demandé de le rejoindre hier, il l'avait retrouvé dans un état…déplorable. Les cheveux encore plus fous que d'habitude, sa chemise mal reboutonnée ressortant négligemment de son pantalon aux boutons défait. Il s'était tout de suite inquiété de le trouver ainsi, mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu sortir de son frigo américain une bouteille d'absinthe et boire directement au culot, il avait vraiment commencé à s'inquiéter.

Tout d'abord, Heero, était du genre bien élevé, jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait bu au culot, mais alors boire de l'alcool…impossible ! Il ne la supportait pas, une fois, quand ils avaient 19 ans ils avaient assistés à une petite fête bien arrosée comme on dit, le résultat n'était vraiment pas concluant…un Heero bourré comme un trou, qui ne tenait plus sur ses pattes et qui passait son temps a reluqué et a tripoter tout ce qui passait sous ses mains, aussi bien les corps féminins que masculins, Duo s'était d'ailleurs pris une droite en l'évitant à Heero.

Alors si le Japonais buvait, il devait vraiment, mais alors vraiment y avoir un problème. Reste à savoir, lequel ? C'était une excellente question.

A en croire par sa tenue, son visage et la morsure violacé qui ornait fièrement son cou, Heero venait, à n'en pas douter, de faire des folies… S'il continuait son résonnement, Heero venait de son bureau, qu'il avait dut quitter précipitamment a en croire par sa tenue, et…avec qui l'avait-il laissé ? Quatre Raberba Winner…BINGO!

Il l'avait accompagné dans sa beuverie, toute la nuit…pff…Heero était vraiment inépuisable. Heureusement qu'il tenait bien l'alcool, sinon, il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau si Tro avait appris qu'il s'était saoulé.

Et le lendemain, que s'était-il passé ? Je vous le donne en mille…

Trois heures la tête dans la cuvette…RE-BINGO…on ne peut décidément rien vous cacher !

Par la suite, il lui avait concocté une recette de grand-mère pour faire stopper le vacarme qui lui vrillait les tympans. Très efficace d'ailleurs, car deux heures plus tard, il avait enfin arrêté de grogner contre la terre entière.

Par contre il s'en était prit à lui, en lui demandant pourquoi diable il l'avait laissé ingurgiter une telle quantité d'alcool…et il lui avait répondu malicieusement: « Parce que tu en avais besoin. Je me trompe ?? »

Ils avaient tout de même fini, par se doucher, se préparer et filer droit au bureau. Bien entendu, Heero ne voulait absolument pas y aller…mais il l'avait traîné de force, l'obligeant comme un enfant a affronter ses peurs, ce qu'il avait fait d'ailleurs, mais la petite phrase d'entrée : « Si c'est moi que vous attendiez, je suis là. » , n'avait pas du tout eu l'air de plaire à Quatre.

Il avait donc suivit Heero dans son bureau, pour trouver celui-ci assis sur son fauteuil, derrière son bureau, une sorte de protection contre la tempête blonde qui menaçait d'arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Il avait la tête fixée dans ses mains, ses coudes contre le bureau, et semblait attendre patiemment la sentence.

Duo se permit un sourire, il s'approcha doucement de son ami, et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, Heero leva des yeux fatigués vers lui et lui dit platement :

-Il va me tuer.

Duo avait alors rigolé, pas méchamment, non, juste parce que la mine enfantine qu'arborait son ami en ce moment même était tout bonnement adorable.

-J'en ai bien peur. « _lui avait-il dit compatissant, un sourire figé aux lèvres_ »

Quelques secondes après, avait déboulé dans la pièce, un Quatre d'humeurexécrable, le regard brillant, ses précieux cheveux volant autour de son visage, sa chemise en satin rouge sang et son pantalon noir lui donnant un air de rebelle. Il n'avait pas bougé de seuil de la porte duquel il fixait Heero une lueur malsaine dans les tréfonds de ses superbes perles mélèzes.

Duo se sentait vraiment de trop il décida donc de déguerpir, ce qu'il fit prestement. Bah, Heero était bien assez grand pour se défendre tout seul, en s'éloignant, il se retourna et fit un clin d'œil entendu à Heero, avant que la porte ne soit fermée d'un coup de pied par Quatre. Duo pensa alors qu'Heero avait raison d'avoir peur, Quatre allait lui « faire sa fête ».

Il laissa là le cour de ses pensées en apercevant son amour dans le couloir qui lui souriait gentiment. Il s'approcha de lui, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et entendit Trowa lui murmurer ironiquement:

-Je crois bien que Quatre, est très fâché.

Et ils partirent tous deux dans un fou rire incontrôlé.

De l'autre coté de la porte au bout du couloir, portant, se n'était pas une ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait, mais un étrange malaise.

Quatre ne bougeait pas de sa place, il semblait comme établi à cet endroit et attendait patiemment qu'Heero s'explique ou au moins prononce un mot… Alors Heero s'exécuta, sereinement, stoïquement, paisiblement, placidement…

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute Quatre…

-Oh ! Et il t'a fallu toute la journée d'hier pour en venir à cette conclusion ?? C'est que t'as le cerveau amoindri quand t'es excité ! « _Lâcha t-il cruellement _»

Heero, releva instantanément ses yeux sous ces paroles durs, et vu Quatre, dans toute sa splendeur, les bras croisés sur son torse, la hargne déformant son doux visage, un rictus dédaigneux aux lèvres et ses yeux l'assassinant à plusieurs reprise.

-Je t'en pris Quatre, ne te fait pas antipathique. « _ murmura t-il du bout des lèvres _»

Le visage de Quatre godailla un peu plus. Il s'approcha brusquement du bureau, empoigna Heero par le col de sa chemise et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, mordant férocement sa lèvre pour qu'il lui laisse libre accès à sa cavité buccale.

Subitement il le lâcha, et Heero retomba mollement sur son siège, les yeux écarquillés, il voyait Quatre, ses deux perles embuées de larmes, s'effondrer rudement sur le sol, à genoux, baissant sa tête entre ses cuisses pour qu'Heero ne le voit pleurer.

Heero, l'entendit murmurer comme une litanie : « Mais qu'est ce que tu m'as fait, mais qu'est ce que tu m'as fait, mais qu'est ce que tu m'as fait… »

Sortant de sa torpeur, il se décolla de son fauteuil, et s'approcha calmement de la boule informe qui se tenait au sol. Tout aussi prudemment, il posa calmement une main dans les cheveux de Quatre, - et se fit une fois de plus la réflexion qu'il aimait particulièrement la sensation de ses cheveux sur sa peau – et les caressa doucement, presque tendrement…non, pas de presque, juste tendrement. Quatre s'abandonna et se laissa peu a peu porté par les sensations. Il se retrouva rapidement entouré de deux bras protecteurs, l'un lui enserrant la taille possessivement et l'autre continuant ses douces caresses dans ses cheveux. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou chaud d'Heero et respira son odeur, et sa chaleur, cette chaleur qui l'avait quittée hier, qui lui avait manqué, sans laquelle il se retrouvait seul…et fou…voilà ce qu'il était, fou…fou d'amour…

Mon Dieu, il réalisait enfin ! C'était ça, c'était pour ça, tout ce froid, cette inquiétude, se point dans son cœur, se mal-être, cette envie de vomir constante.

Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte avant ? Bien sur, il ne croyait pas à l'amour, du moins, jusqu'à maintenant, parce que maintenant, il aimait, il aimait plus que tout, plus que sa propre vie, il l'aimait _lui_, il aimait Heero Nell's Mac-Gowan Cost Yuy…

Comment était-ce possible, et surtout quand ? Lui qui c'était promis de ne jamais ressentir ses sentiments idiots qui rendaient les gens dépendant d'une autre personne, il était dépendant, même complètement accro, Heero lui faisait l'effet d'une drogue.

Il tenta de se lever par la seul force de ses jambes, mais celle-ci se dérobèrent, il fut rattrapé de justesse par les bras puissants d'Heero qui lui enserraient la taille. Il posa fébrilement ses deux mains bien à plat sur le bureau pour pouvoir se tenir seul.

Il retourna son regard vers Heero, et dit d'une voie qu'il n'avait pris conscience de faire suppliante :

-Explique-toi Heero, sinon…

Heero arqua un sur-cil et attendit patiemment la fin de la phrase, les poings sur les hanches, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

-Sin…sinon…«_ Quatre baissa la tête quelques secondes et la releva »_, explique-toi…

-Tu ne voudrais pas t'asseoir un peu, tes jambes tremblent. « _Fit-il remarquer _»

Quatre, se dirigea placidement vers le sofa de cuir blanc, et se laissa tout bonnement tomber dessus. Il sortit de la poche arrière de son pantalon un paquet de cigarette écrasé sous son poids et en coinça une entre ses lèvres, il n'eut pas le temps de l'allumer de sa main gauche, qu'Heero lui avait déjà enlevé de la bouche, ainsi que son paquet. Il s'assit à son tour en face de Quatre, sur la table basse en vert, et rangea la cigarette dans son étui qu'il posa à coté de lui, et d'une voie calme il susurra :

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas fumer dans mon bureau.

Quatre sembla contrarié, mais ne dit rien. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le sofa, croisa ses bras sur son torse comme précédemment, fit une moue boudeuse et attendit qu'Heero commence son « explication ».

Heero l'observait calmement, son sourire tendre ne l'ayant toujours pas quitté.

Puis, il réfléchit ; a ce qu'il allait lui dire, comment l'expliquer, comment trouver les bons mots, il ne voulait pas le perdre, pas maintenant qu'il retombait enfin amoureux…non, pas maintenant…

Il posa fébrilement sa main droite sur le genou gauche de Quatre, qu'il caressa du bout du pouce, et le considéra dans le blanc des yeux.

-Bon, et bien, je…je ne sais vraiment pas par quoi commencer… « _Dit-il faiblement _»

-Et bien, je serais d'avis que tu commence par le début… pour…pourquoi m'as-tu repoussé ?

Heero baissa ses deux prunelles ne supportant plus le regard inquisiteur de Quatre. Il remua sur la table, signe de son malaise, puis, il sentit les doigts de Quatre s'emmêler aux siens, il releva instantanément la tête et tomba nez a nez avec un Quatre inquiet, un sourire, un vrai sourire aux lèvres.

Il pris son courage à deux mains, et commença son récit :

-Il y a trois ans…j'étais…

**A suivre…**

Rahhh…ne soyez pas fâché!!!

Le prochain et dernier (enfin normalement) chapitre, dans deux semaines.

Bonne fin de week-end à vous tous, merci une fois de plus pour les reviews, mais surtout de lire.

POUTOUS.

Ruines.


	4. chapitre4

Titre : Infime Espérance

Auteur :Ruines

Source :Gundam Wing

Genre :AU , Yaoï , OOC de Quatre…

Rating : G en général.

Résumé : Quatre est un bellâtre d'une beauté dangereuse. La plupart des personnes le côtoyant le croient inoffensif du fait de son visage d'ange, néanmoins il s'avère être plus lubrique qu'il n'y paraît, incapable d'aimer, jusqu'au jour de la signature du contrat de fusion de son entreprise avec celle d'un autre…

Note:

Voilà, le tout dernier chapitre de cette fic, j'espère que personne n'en sera déçu ou autre, merci encore énormément d'avoir pris la peine de lire ces quatre chapitres, et de m'avoir si gentiment encouragée.

Aussi, je m'excuse pour la semaine d'attende supplémentaire…pardon…

**_-_Infime Espérance_-_**_ chapitre IV_

Heero baissa ses deux prunelles ne supportant plus le regard inquisiteur de Quatre. Il remua sur la table, signe de son malaise, puis, il sentit les doigts de Quatre s'emmêler aux siens, il releva instantanément la tête et tomba nez a nez avec un Quatre inquiet, un sourire, un vrai sourire aux lèvres.

Il pris son courage à deux mains, et commença son récit :

-Il y a trois ans…j'étais…

Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, il étrécit ses deux prunelles et se mis en devoir de reprendre ses explications. Il ne pouvait, ne voulait pas perdre la mince chance d'être heureux parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de s'exprimer, de ressasser de vieux souvenirs, certes dures, mais seulement des souvenirs, sont avenir était en jeu, Quatre était en jeu…et tout ceci, avait malheureusement dépassé le stade du jeu.

-J'étais…s'il te plait Quatre, c'est assez dur, alors je t'en pris, ne m'interromps pas, pas même une fois, parce que si je m'arrête, je suis pas sur de pouvoir reprendre. Alors je vais tout te dire d'une traite.

Quatre resserra encore plus sa prise sur sa main, essayant de lui faire comprendre par la même qu'il était tout ouï, et qu'il ne l'interromprait pas.

-Bon…alors voilà. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je commence carrément du début. Il y a cinq ans…je…mon père a appris que j'étais gay. Comme tu t'en doute, il n'a pas vraiment apprécié la nouvelle, surtout la façon dont il l'a apprise…« _Heero souri en se remémorant ce souvenir, il releva la tête vers Quatre qui élevait un sourcil suspicieusement, et décida de l'éclaircir _»

-Il m'a retrouvé au lit avec mon copain, mon soi-disant « meilleur ami » avec qui j'étais en faite depuis trois ans. Zech Merquise, mon père ne s'opposait pas a notre « amitié » puisque Zech faisait parti d'une grande famille aristocratique, seulement, quand il nous a surpris en… pleine action…il a revu son jugement sur mes relations avec Zech, et m'a ordonné de ne plus le revoir. Et pour être sur, que…enfin…que plus jamais Zech et moi, ne faisions…ce que nous avions à faire… « _il rougit sous ses paroles en lançant des coups d'œils entendu à Quatre _»

-Il avait donc résolu de faire évoluer les choses plus…rapidement. J'étais fiancé à une fille, Réléna Peasecraft. Zech, ne l'a pas accepté, et m'a quitté. Je l'aimais vraiment, plus que ma propre vie « _le silence se fit _»

-L'année de mes vingt ans, je me retrouvais donc avec la corde au coup. Réléna était gentille, juste fragile…psychologiquement. Elle savait que j'étais gay, mais ne perdait pas espoir de me faire oublier Zech, et de le remplacer… Dans le courant de l'année, j'ai revu Zech, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, que j'avais besoin de lui, que ma vie était extrêmement compliquée avec Réléna, mais que je ferais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour qu'il me pardonne et qu'il reste à mes coté. Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Mes liens avec Réléna, n'avait rien de « maritaux », on ne vivait même pas dans la même maison, elle avait deux ans de moins que moi, ces parents étaient très protecteur et ne voulaient pas qu'on vive ensemble…je sais…c'est complètement incohérent…mais c'est ainsi « _Il esquissa un vague sourire_»

-Les années ont donc passé ainsi. Zech et moi, partagions un appartement, bien entendu personne ne savait que nous vivions ensemble. Réléna, elle, m'aimait, et voulait me faire une surprise, elle avait convint ces parents, et voulait m'annoncer qu'elle pourrait enfin venir vivre avec moi «_ sa voix baissait de plus en plus et ses mains tremblaient imperceptiblement_»

-Enfin…un jour, je devais aller en cours, Zech s'est retrouvé seul à la maison, et…Rél…Réléna…avait choisi ce jour pour m'annoncer…la…bonne nouvelle. Mais quand la porte c'est ouverte sur…sur Zech…elle…elle est…elle a… « _sa voix se brisa, il releva ses deux prunelles embuées, et comprima la main de Quatre _»

-Réléna…était atteinte d'une psychose…elle était…atteinte de psychopathie…les relations de ses parents lui permettait de ne pas être enfermée…enfin…elle…elle m'aimait beaucoup, beaucoup trop, et moi…moi j'aimais Zech, et Zech m'aimait aussi…seulement Réléna…elle ne l'a pas acceptée…son traitement était très puissant, seulement…dans un état de rage trop prononcé, elle…ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait…et perdait tout ce qu'elle avait de sang froid, et de culpabilité… « _son visage laissait couler quelques larmes, ses yeux profondément encrés dans ceux de Quatre _»

-Quand, je suis rentrée à la maison, le midi…j'ai tout de suite sus qu'il s'était passé quelque chose…tout…tout était trop calme, et Zech n'aimait pas le silence, mais surtout l'odeur…l'odeur qui flottait dans la pièce, qui la tamisait, enveloppant l'appartement, c'était quelque chose de fort, et de nauséabond…une odeur macabre, une odeur de _mort _« _il repris sous souffle, pour retrouver la force de continuer son récit, d'entamer la partie la plus difficile _»

-Je…je n'ai pas eu longtemps à chercher Zech…il…était à terre…dans…en plein milieu du salon…il baignait dans _son_ sang…il en avait partout, sur son beau visage…qui était couvert de marques de coups, de luttes, de griffes, son crane était explosé, des bouts de peaux et de chairs étaient arrachés…il…il avait…ses mains par-dessus son visage…pour se protéger…mais…il…il ne…respirait plus…plus du tout…alors j'ai…vomis…beaucoup, beaucoup, j'avais besoin de me vider…complètement…tout me répugnait…en me rendant dans la salle de bain, j'ai…j'ai trouvé Réléna, elle était dans la baignoire, nu, et elle baignait elle aussi dans le sang, _le sien_, mais aussi celui de Zech, des gouttes…des gouttes de sang parsemaient son visage, comme des taches de rousseur…son poignet gauche…on ne voyait même plus son poignet gauche, il n'y avait plus que du sang, partout…partout, autour de moi, dans ma maison, mon havre de paix, sur mon amour, sur_ moi_…et je me suis évanouis, sur le sol dur de la salle de bain, ma tête s'est fracassée par terre… « _les larmes coulaient maintenant à flot sur son doux visage, qui n'exprimait que dégoût, sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle _»

-Je me suis réveillé…trois jours plus tard, dans une chambre d'hôpital, je ne me souvenais plus… ou je ne voulais plus me souvenir, mon père m'a alors tout raconté, le salop… et m'a tendu une lettre, de Réléna, où elle expliquait, qu'elle…qu'elle était heureuse, qu'on allait bientôt vivre ensemble…mais qu'il fallait que je la rejoigne maintenant, qu'elle avait fait tout ça pour moi, qu'elle m'aimait, elle n'aimait que moi, et que je ne devais aimer qu'elle… « _quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence apaisant _»

-Après « l'incident » comme l'appelait mon père…je suis resté amorphe, pendant des mois je ne faisais strictement rien, j'étais même devenu incapable de pleurer…je passais mes journées dans un lit. Une infirmière s'occupait de moi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et puis Duo est venu, pour moi, il a laissé son copain pour une période indéterminé, et est venu pour s'occuper de moi. Il passait ses journées à me servir, à essayer désespérément de me faire re-vivre. Et il a réussi, après presque un an entier dans une « situation précaire », j'ai repris petit à petit goût à la vie…« _il essuya rageusement ses larmes et regarda Quatre dans le fond des yeux, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il avait commencé son récit, et il fut surpris _»

Quatre avait les yeux dans le vague, quelque part, fixés sur un point invisible entre l'épaule droite de Heero et le mur qui lui faisait face. Les révélations qu'Heero avait fait sur son passé, l'avait vraiment remuées, cette… Réléna, avait en une journée saccagée des années de bonheur. Comment, une seule personne, aussi infime soit elle, pouvait-elle briser des vies à jamais?

Il fallait qu'il fume…

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires de silence, Heero n'en pouvait plus, il observa une nouvelle fois son amant, mais avant même d'avoir pu émettre le moindre son Quatre l'avait déjà devancé, d'une voix mal assurée, il lui demanda, ses yeux scotchés au sien :

-Passe-moi mon paquet s'il te plait.

Heero n'avait put refuser, alors il lui avait tendu son paquet ouvert pour qu'il puise en prendre une, il l'avait même allumée, la cigarette était un bon remontant, et il savait très bien que Quatre avait besoin d'un remontant, alors faute d'alcool, le tabac ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

Quatre porta fébrilement le bâton de tabac à sa bouche, ferma les yeux et s'installa plus confortablement sur le sofa. Puis lentement, il tira une longue bouffée, en poussant un léger soupir sous le contentement que la nicotine lui procurait. Il rouvrit finalement les yeux pour trouver un Heero, assez proche de lui, qui lui caressait gentiment la main de la sienne, son regard inquiet l'enveloppait et lui prodiguait de multiples sensations, en passant de la gêne, à la tendresse, à…l'amour.

-Maintenant, toi…tu…tu vas mieux ? Je veux dire…tu…

-Oui, je vais même très bien. J'ai des amis, dont un que j'adore littéralement. J'ai un travail qui me plait, et me comble, et j'ai rencontré un mec génial qui travail avec moi, il a un sale caractère, mais qu'est ce qu'il embrasse bien.

Heero souri malicieusement à Quatre qui resserra inconsciemment sa main autour de la sienne. Puis, ce dernier repris, d'une voix morne :

-Est-ce que…tu…tu l'aimes encore ?

-Zech ? Oui et non…ce que je veux dire, c'est que…j'ai passé les plus belles années de ma vie avec lui, qu'il est…mort…à cause de moi…mais…Zech m'aimait, et je sais très bien, qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté que je me morfonde, de plus, je pense l'avoir déjà fais assez… Je…j'ai passé assez de temps renfermé sur moi-même, je n'ai pas eu de relation, aussi bien amoureuse que sexuelle depuis « l'incident » il y a trois ans.

-Et…hier…pourquoi m'as-tu repoussé si tu en avais envie ?

-Alors…enfin… quand, hier…j'ai…enfin…on…a commencé à…enfin tu vois ? Et bien j'ai paniqué, je me suis dit que j'allais tromper Zech, que se n'étais pas bien, qu'il méritait mieux que sa…et puis…quand je suis rentrée chez moi, je me suis bourré la gueule, un vrai trou, et …j'ai discuté avec Duo, parce qu'il me connaît mieux que personne, et, il m'a remis les idées en place, en me disant qu'il fallait que je vive, pour montrer à Zech qu'il n'était pas mort pour rien, que j'était fort, et que je devrais être suffisamment heureux pour que Zech soit aussi heureux là où il est…

-Je vois…je comprends maintenant…

Quatre s'approcha lentement de Heero et posa ses lèvres sur le coin enflé des siennes.

-Pardon « _susurra t-il ses lèvres toujours acculées à celle d'Heero _»

-Bah…je suppose que je l'avais bien cherché ?

-J'étais tellement furieux contre toi, parce que tu m'avais repoussé, que tu ne voulais pas de moi, et puis quand j'ai vu dans quel état j'étais, je me suis encore plus énervé, mais cette fois si…sur moi-même. Je m'en voulais de ne pas comprendre, pourquoi. Pourquoi est ce que j'avais tellement mal rien qu'a te savoir loin de moi ? Pourquoi mon cœur se compressait à l'unique pensée que tu ne reviendrais peut être pas ? Pourquoi j'avais tellement froid une fois que tu étais parti ? Je m'étais mis en tête que peut-être c'était parce que je n'avais pas pu t'avoir, que je n'avais pas pu me vider en toi…et finalement, je me suis dégoûté de moi-même en pensant ça, je ne veux pas me vider en toi. Pas comme avec les autres, parce que toi tu es différent. Toi, je te veux, tout le temps, et pour toujours. Je veux te prendre encore et toujours, mais surtout, je veux que tu reste à mes cotés après, que tu viennes te blottir près de moi, que tu me chatouille du bout des doigts, et que nous aillons des conversations débiles de bonnes femmes…je veux…tout, absolument tout ce que tu es en mesure de me donner, parce que moi…je te donne tout Heero Nell's Mac-Gowan Cost Yuy, je te donne mon corps, mon cœur, mon âme, mes sentiments…mon amour.

Quatre était étroitement collé à Heero, sa bouche murmurait paisiblement ces quelque mot contre le cou de celui-ci. Le faisant frémire au contact qui opposait la froideur de ses lèvres à la chaleur de son souffle.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Quatre.

-Heero…

-Hum ?

-Tu pense qu'il y a ne serait-ce qu'une infime espérance pour que nous soyons heureux tous les deux ?

-…

-…

-Je suis déjà heureux Quatre.

**Owari**

Merci encore énormément de m'avoir fait l'honneur de lire cette fic.

Poutous 3

Ruines qui a pleuré comme une madeleine à cause de la fin


End file.
